


Reason Why

by Wizard_Alchemist



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Cute, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizard_Alchemist/pseuds/Wizard_Alchemist
Summary: There are millions of reasons i love you so many i could list, and if i spent the rest of my life trying maybe i could show you it all





	

**Author's Note:**

> i love you from the core of my being every little thing about you from the tips of your toes to the ends of your hair and if i tried i don't know if i could ever reach the end of the list but for you i'll try.

There's that one moment in everybody's life where they know with all of there being that the person they're with is the one. With all of there being, heart, soul, and every fiber of their essence they are in love. And their is no going back, in this wide universe there is no one else whose soul would fit with better than the one they are with. And the realization of this is slow approaching like a predator in the grass moving inching ever closer until out of the blue it jumps one you and hits you like a freight train.

For Asami it was no different it and in the moment he felt it he knew, every little thing about akihito was a bit of him he adored, every little flaw and tic was precious in a way he treasured. Because those little things, are what made akihito him the brat that he loved and adored. 

And if he spent the rest of his life listing them he would. There wasn't one little thing he didn't love about akihito because he was his, and was the crowning jewel in his life of accomplishment, his one spot of sun.


End file.
